Under The Mistletoe
by Dominica 21
Summary: A story about the loveable couple - Ron and Hermione. Going through their lives during their 6th year at Hogwarts. The get into a row but the mistletoe will save them. Lyrics from The Darkness - I believe in a thing called love. Please R


Under The Mistletoe  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Chapter One - I believe in a thing called love  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I watched as Harry and Ginny, hand in hand, walked up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. They had invited me to come with them and talk but I knew they wanted to be alone, and after the last few months, they deserved some time alone.  
  
I was curled up by the fire, drinking a cup of hot apple cider pondering thoughts about a certain red head that had been missing for a while.  
  
The last time I saw him the sun was setting, we had gotten into a row about something or another, and I can't even remember what it was about. I just remember him looking at me with that fire in his eyes and turning and walking outside.  
  
It was now practically midnight and I was starting to worry. I hugged the mug with my hands and took another sip trying to calm myself down a bit. I mean nothing terrible could have happened to him. Right?  
  
With that I leaped up and draped the blanket Mrs. Weasley had made for me over my shoulders and slipped on my slippers. I walked slowly out of the common room, passing the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, Miss Granger. I thought with you being Head Girl you wouldn't be out this late. Disregarding the rules," she replied.  
  
I couldn't care what she was saying though. I hurried down the corridors imagining what could have happened to Ron. I was turning a corner when an incredibly tall, lanky boy ran into me.  
  
I stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. I felt something else fall on top of me and I squeezed my eyes closed tightly to brace the pain. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes cautiously to find the red head I'd been worrying about on his knees, leaning over me.  
  
I stared into his intense blue eyes and he was a little nervous, about what, I don't know, and I smiled to myself. And as I smiled, he smiled too. It was one of the moments I had to cherish because I wasn't arguing about something with him.  
  
"Sorry bout that 'Mione."  
  
"I wasn't watching where I was going, it was my fault."  
  
"Alright, if you say so," he chuckled at his own joke and I saw a twinkle in his eyes, "So what are you doing up so late Miss Head Girl?"  
  
"Well, if you want to know the truth I was looking for you," my heart fluttered after I said those words.  
  
"Really? Me? And why was that?"  
  
I was going to be honest with him, maybe it would work out for the best.  
  
"I was worried about you, I hadn't seen you since our fight, and I um I was worried that's all."  
  
"Worried? 'Bout me?" he sounded surprised.  
  
"Yes," I said and blushed, hoping he couldn't see it in the darkness.  
  
"Well, that is very, erg, nice of you."  
  
There was a moment of silence but then I remembered something, "Uh, Ron, could you get off me please. It's just you're hurting my leg."  
  
"Sorry 'Mione," he said and blushed as he got off of me and sat against the brick wall behind him.  
  
I worked myself into a sitting position and looked into Ron's eyes. He stared back and then opened his mouth but nothing came out. He pondered in his thoughts for a bit and I raised my eyebrow as to comfort him to begin. He closed his eyes for a second and then surprised me. Ron moved closer to me, inching closer and closer until he took his hand in mine.  
  
"I am truly sorry about, you know the fight. I didn't mean anything I said. Bloody hell, I don't even remember what I said!"  
  
"Is that supposed to be an apology?"  
  
"Yes that was! I put a lot of thought into that!"  
  
"Well, at least I know you tried. I accept. Same for me too. I'm sorry."  
  
"Good. So everything is fine between us?"  
  
I wanted to say no. I wanted to say no so that I could saver some more time with him. I liked having his sweaty hand in mine. It was comforting. I stared down at our entwined hands and then up at Ron's pale face. He was looking for an answer.  
  
I smiled, "Yes of course." He smiled back at me and then let go of my hand slowly as if he was embarrassed about the whole situation. I smiled again, a fake one, but nonetheless a smile.  
  
He got up and ran his hand through his wild red hair.  
  
"So, should we be off to the common room now?"  
  
"Sure," I put out my hands so Ron could pull me up. As he did I leaned into his chest for a second and felt protected. This was the best feeling I had felt in a long time. I looked up and noticed a smile on his face too. He looked down at me and I saw a sparkle in his eye as if some idea went off in his head.  
  
"You know the holiday season is over," I thought this was very awkward of him to say but I went along with it.  
  
"Yes I did know that as it is the beginning of February!" Ron pulled out his wand from his pocket and muttered some words under his breath.  
  
"Well, Christmas is my favorite holiday so why not savor the last bit of it."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Hermione, look up."  
  
Above my head was a simple leaf of mistletoe floating in the air with a little bit of holly. I smiled the biggest grin of all. I turned to see Ron grinning too but he looked nervous too.  
  
"Why not put up holiday candles, or a Santa hat on my head. Why mistletoe to savor the season?" I asked. I knew the answer, I wasn't stupid but I liked to play with him.  
  
"Well, I'll take you up on your offer," he said and he took out his wand again and muttered some more words and candles appeared floating all around us and then he pointed his wand to his hand and a hat appeared. He took it and put it on my head so it went over my eyes. I fixed the hat and looked up at him.  
  
"And what about the mistletoe?"  
  
"Well, you see you have to kiss me now."  
  
"And why do I have to kiss you?"  
  
"If you don't kiss me the mistletoe will lose it's powers and you will be unlucky in love."  
  
"Who says so?"  
  
"People."  
  
"Which people?"  
  
"Oh Hermione! Shut up and kiss me," he said and leaned down and touched his lips to mine. It was magical with the candles all around us, the mood was perfect, and Ron was perfect. After all these years our feelings had finally been poured out and I was happy. Our lips separated and our faces were an inch apart. I could feel his breath against mine and I was staring into his eyes, lost in their beauty.  
  
"You're beautiful you know," Ron said and I bit my bottom lip, horrendous habit. He moved his hands up to my head and pulled the Santa hat over my eyes again. I couldn't see him but I heard him laugh to himself. I smiled even more if possible and lifted the hat off my eyes.  
  
"You know what Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I pulled out my wand and 'said the magic words' and Ron turned into a Santa, will a beard, hat, and suit all in one. I laughed and he smiled. He said a spell to get it off him but then walked towards me.  
  
"You know you're a trouble maker?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes you are. You act all studious and sweet but you really are a little devil."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me!"  
  
Ron smiled and put his arms around my petite waist and touched his forehead to mine. I smiled and leaned in so our lips touched and kissed him.  
  
He leaned back and said, "See I told you, you were a little devil."  
  
------------- The Darkness 'I believe in a thing called love'  
  
Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel  
  
Touching you, touching me  
  
Touching you, God you're touching me  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
  
There's a chance we could make it now  
  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
  
Ooh!  
  
I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
  
You got me in a spin but everything is A.OK!  
  
---------- Hoped you liked it! More to come soon! Thank you for reading and please review. 


End file.
